Moments
by chiquislover25
Summary: Moments between Percy and Annabeth that may have happened if they had acted on their emotions sooner.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a bit late the to the Percy Jackson books but I just now got the chance to start reading for fun again and I fell in love with these books. I do not own the characters.**

"Percy!" Jake Mason clapped me on the shoulder. "We're getting reports—"

"Later," I said. "Where's Annabeth?"

"The terrace. She's alive, man, but…"

I pushed past him.

There on the terrace, laying on a lounge chair was the reason for my existence (not that anyone but the gods knew that but they had other things to worry about). Yes people suspected but Annabeth and I had tried our best to keep it at just suspicion. But at the moment I could care less if it stayed that way or not.

I push through a group of Annabeth's siblings, immediately kneeling at her side and taking her hand in mine. My other hand is desperate to be placed somewhere else but even through the fever, Annabeth's gaze tells me what she wants.

 _Not in front of everyone._

I glance over to where Will is taking the bandages off and is examining the wound. I wanted to pass out then and there. There was no more bleeding but the wound was deep and a disgusting shade of green. Even I knew what that meant; Poison.

"Annabeth…" I choke out, trying to keep myself from crying. I can feel her hand give me a comforting squeeze. I focus solely on her and take some relief as I hear Will tell us that it wasn't as bad as it looked and begins healing it.

"Ow, ow, ow," Annabeth groans in pain and squeezes my hand as tight as she can. "This was pretty stupid of me, huh Seaweed brain?"

"Just a little," I tell her, trying to put some humor in it but failing miserably. As she lays still, I place a kiss on the back of her hand, ignoring the warning glare I'm getting from her.

"That should do it," Will announces. "We're going to need some supplies so I'll send some of the Hermes cabin to get them," he explains but I don't even look at him.

"I think they need to be alone," I hear Silena tell everyone. I give them all a nod and one by one they leave the terrace. I do a quick look around to confirm we're alone before going in to kiss Annabeth.

"I love you, you stupid, stupid girl," I say against her lips, feeling the fever in them.

"No more 'Wise Girl' then?" she asks with a laugh and I can't help but laugh sadly with her. She raises her hand and places it on my cheek and I instinctually lean into it. "You know you're cute when you worry."

"Then I must be absolutely gorgeous right now," I answer sarcastically.

I finally let my hand travel to where it had wanted to wander the minute I arrived at her side.

The slight swell of her abdomen.

There's no way anyone else would have noticed it at this point. If I wasn't as familiar as I am with Annabeth I wouldn't have noticed it either. But since the day we found out I have been as attentive as my ADHD has allowed me to be.

"This is all my fault, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be fighting right now, not in your condition," I begin to rant.

"We've talked about this Percy, before you left with Niko. We're fighting to save the world right now, a world where our child can be born," she begins to remind him. "You need me to win this war, we both know that. And if we don't win then there won't be a world for our child to be born into."

Her injured arm slowly makes its way to lay gently on top of mine.

"We'll be alright. He'll be alright. He's the grandson of Poseidon and Athena after all."

"You're still set on it being a boy?" I laugh.

"Of course I am."

And we stay like this for a few moments, alone as a little family.

"Why did you take that knife?" I finally ask, breaking the quiet moment we were having.

"You would have done the same," she answers. I know I would have, without a doubt. "Besides I couldn't let the father of my child die now could I?"

But she knew I now bore the curse of Achilles, that I was almost invincible, that I couldn't be killed in battle. Why did she only act when my one weakness was about to be attacked?

"Did you know?" I whisper.

"Know what?" she asks also dropping her voice.

"About my spot? My Achilles spot. The one place where I could be killed," I explain to her.

"I…I suspected you had one, anyone who bares the curse of Achilles has one. I just didn't know where yours was." Suddenly her gaze drifts away and she has a faraway look. "When you were being attacked, I felt a jolt, something inside of me that was telling me you were in danger and that I needed to help you," she turns back to look at him. "Where is it? The spot?"

I gently take her hand and lead it to the small of my back, to the one place that reminded me of my mortality. I felt a surge run through my body and by the look of it so did she.

"Right there. That's my spot."

She softly caresses it and if it was even possible I felt closer to Annabeth at that moment than I had before. I had told her on multiple occasions that she was my life and after discovering her pregnancy she and our child became even more so. Now however she did hold my life in her hand. She is the only one I trust and will ever trust with this secret, with my one vulnerability.

Well not my only one.

"When I went into the river, I felt I was drowning. Achilles had told me I needed to remember something that would ground me to my mortality. My mom, my dad, our friends all passed through my mind but nothing changed, I was still drowning in the river Styx," I see her trying to keep complete focus on what I'm saying, fighting the fever and exhaustion that are wanting to take over. "But then I remembered you and I saw you on a canoe with a little boy in your arms. You pulled me out and told me that I couldn't get rid of you two so easily. That's when I was able to come back."

When I finish I see tears in her eyes and am quick to wipe the ones that manage to fall out. I place my forehead against hers, feeling the fever going down a bit.

"I love you Annabeth Chase. I love you and our child more than anything. You two are my anchors, the things that keep me grounded, that keep me alive. And I'm going to make sure that for as long as I'm alive, I will take care of both of you," I vow to them both.

I seal it with a kiss and gently climb on to the lounge chair and wrap my arms around my world.

"Rest. When you wake up I'll still be here."

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth."

I'm pretty sure that I quickly follow her into sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's another chapter hope you enjoy.**

If glares could kill I'd be dead.

As I try to hold my unconscious girlfriend as carefully as I can I feel Athena staring daggers at me while everyone begins repairing the throne room. I try my best to ignore my girlfriend's mother and instead focus on putting myself together.

Part of me is trying to process the fact that the girl in my arms had almost died, I had almost lost her and our child had it not been for the fact that Luke loved her.

Another part of me couldn't believe that we had managed to survive everything. We fought Kronos without the gods and managed to survive.

The last part is completely concerned for the health of my girlfriend and our unborn child. She's hurt. She had been tossed around, her arm was definitely broken, and none of this could be good for the baby.

I search around looking for the correct god.

"Apollo!" the young looking god turns and makes his way towards us. "Could you please?" I ask.

"Sure thing cousin. God of medicine at your service," he says as he begins his healing. Annabeth's arm seems to heal as do the cuts and bruises she received during battle. "She'll wake up in a while but she and the little guy are going to be alright," he assures me and I can't help but feel the weight of the sky off of my shoulders (and I **know** what that feels like).

"Little guy? Have you seen something Apollo or…" I can't help but ask having noticed his slip up. The god just flashes a smile at me.

"Sorry cousin but have stuff to fix, poems to write, no time to chat. Just keep in mind that Apollo is an awesome name!" he winks at me before going to help the other Olympians.

I gently lift Annabeth, ignoring the burning sensation I'm getting on the back of my neck, and walk towards a cot to lay her down. Ignoring the fact that there are others around I lean down towards her abdomen.

"Hey baby, we made it. All three of us," I whisper with a chuckle of disbelief. "Now we can be happy you your mom and me," I gently caress the small bump.

"Percy?"

"Grover!" I nearly fall over when I hear Grover's voice, quickly jumping up and partially away from Annabeth.

"Were you just…? Is Annabeth…?" he starts but I can't let him finish the question.

"Yes, she is," I confirm.

"How…" I glare at him, "well I know how but I didn't even know you two were together. When did that happen?" I turn my attention back to Annabeth.

"After I came back from Ogygia, I told her that she was the reason I came back. But after the Battle of the Labyrinth, we both realized our lives as demigods are too short to not act, to not love," I explain.

"So you two got together," I nod. "Why did you two keep it secret?"

"We wanted to be normal, we had other things to focus on… I don't know. I can't even remember the reason why we kept our relationship quiet. The baby though…" I sigh and gently place my hand back on her abdomen. "You all needed to treat her the same, she needed to fight at my side for both her sake and mine. We wouldn't have won without her. There's no way anyone at Camp Half-blood would have let her fight if they knew."

"And you weren't worried or..." he starts with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Of course I was worried! " I exclaim, startling him. "It was my girlfriend's life and my child's life on the line Grover! These past few months I've not only been worrying about the prophecy, about Kronos taking over, I've also been worrying about Annabeth, about the baby, even now Apollo healed her and told me they were okay and I'm still panicking!" I vent out. Thankfully Grover gives me a little time to calm down.

"I'm sorry Perce, I didn't mean to make it sound the way that I did. This just shocked me, that's all," I nod accepting his apology. "So how far along is she?"

"She's about to be four months," I can't help but say with a smile.

"Does anyone know?" he asks.

"My mom knows, I just had to let her know, you know, and she's been helping out Annabeth a lot. Clarisse also knows," I tell him.

"Clarisse?!"

"She was with Annabeth when she found out, it's a long story."

"How about…" he gestures towards the throne room.

"They're gods Grover, I'm pretty sure they know."

"How are you still alive?!"

"I think Typhon was a bigger concern to Athena, or at least Zeus made it a priority. If I wasn't holding Annabeth I'm pretty sure she would have killed me in the throne room."

"So what now?"

"Wish I knew. I'm going to go help with everything and once Annabeth wakes up we'll handle whatever comes up together," I say with conviction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Well the glaring didn't stop, that's for sure.

Annabeth woke up a few hours later once everything had been rebuilt and everyone had made their way into the throne room. Instead of keeping her distance like she usually does in front of others she walks up right next to me, takes my hand and leans her head against my shoulder.

"What did I miss?" she asks.

"Nothing much, they haven't decided to kill us yet but I'm pretty sure your mom is completely for the idea if asked."

"Well I'm pretty sure we both knew that," she sighs.

We both listen as Zeus thanks both of his brothers (which was rather amusing) and thanks Thalia and Tyson.

Mr. D gives Grover a spot on the Council of Cloven Elders and the title of lord of the wild. Grover obviously passes out but before I can even react I hear my girlfriend's mother call her name.

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth once again surprises me by placing a kiss on my cheek before walking towards her mother. Aphrodite is practically jumping in her seat with giddiness, Apollo is probably trying to write a haiku about what he just saw, and Hera is sitting there with disdain but all my attention is on the extra glare daggers Athena is throwing my way.

"You, my daughter, have used all your skills and wits during this battle, risking what you value the most and your own life," I can see Annabeth discreetly place her hand on her abdomen. "And although I do not always agree with your decisions," she pauses to glare at me, "you have made me proud. So it was decided that you are to become the official architect of Olympus and redesign what was destroyed."

I can tell Annabeth is trying to stay calm as she walks back towards me. I wrap my arms around her.

"Congratulations," I whisper in her ear as she uses me to ground herself.

"It's my dream come true," she says still in disbelief.

"I know it is," I pull back and smile proudly at her. However before I can say something else I hear a booming voice call my name.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

I can't help but flinch as I turn to look at my father, pride radiating from his face. Everyone else had gone silent and were staring at me. I look at Annabeth one more time, kissing the back of her hands before walking towards the gods. I bow to Zeus first, then to Athena, who seems amused by this, before kneeling in front of my father.

"Rise my son."

I nervously do so.

"You have proven yourself a true hero and that deserves a gift," he announces, no one arguing the fact.

"The council agrees and so we shall grant you one gift, one which we have not granted to a hero in a long time: immortality," Zeus reveals.

My jaw drops, I'm sure if it. None of the gods object to this, not Hera, not Ares, not Mr. D… Athena agrees but looks back at Annabeth which makes me do the same.

She's putting up a front but I can see right through it. Her hand is on her womb and her face is pale. Her beautiful grey eyes show the panic she feels at the thought of losing me and the memory of how I felt at the thought of her wanting to join the Hunters makes finalizes my decision.

"I'm honored by the fact that you'd offer me such a gift but I can't accept it," my eyes never breaking contact with Annabeth's.

If it was quiet before it becomes dead silent as soon as the words leave my mouth. I flash a quick smile at Annabeth, who is completely relieved by my decision, before turning to face the gods.

They're all frowning and Zeus looks like I've just backhanded each and every one of them.

"You… you're turning down immortality? Why?" he asks, as if he had misheard.

"I am, not because I'm not grateful, like I said I'm honored, and I do have another gift in mind, a promise to grant a wish I have," I explain avoiding the why part of the question.

"As long as it's within our power," Zeus agrees.

"First I need you to swear on the River Styx, Hades taught me it's better to get a solemn oath in these situations."

They all turn to said god, who simply shrugs and says,

"Guilty."

They all begrudgingly agree and make their oath.

I tell them what I want: for them to recognize all their children, for all gods to have cabins and honors at Camp Half-Blood, Calypso and others to be pardoned, and Hades to have the same rights and honors as the other Olympians.

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I just gave up immortality for my child," I reveal with a frustrated tone. I hear some gasps from the other demigods but I keep going. "He's not even born yet but I love him and his mother so much that I would do anything to keep them safe," I continue, my anger towards them growing. "I'm willing to go through every trial that the fates put in front of me, defeat every monster that's trying to kill me, and eventually go through death itself to make sure my child won't feel abandoned like most of us demigods do!" I take a settling breath as I take in the shock of the gods.

"I know all of you care for your children and I'm not asking you to do everything I'm willing to do for mine, all I'm asking is for you all to show them the minimal sign of affection and give them an actual shot at surviving by claiming them," I turn around and walk towards Annabeth, taking her hand and letting her know I meant everything I had just said. "And if that's too much to ask for, I'm sorry but that's what I want."

I'm met with silence. To my surprise the one to break the silence is Athena.

"Percy is right," my jaw drops for the second time today. Not only did Athena just say I was right but I believe it's one of the first times she's actually called me Percy without disdain in her voice. Annabeth's identical reaction lets me know that yes this is a big deal.

"It has been unwise to ignore our children, to the point that we were almost destroyed because of it. And we can all agree that although we may not show it we do care for our children and what he's asking is not much considering what we owe him," she looks at me and I know she wants to say a lot more to me but does not want to in front of the other gods. "I move to accept his plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose…"

"All in favor," Hermes calls out and every god raises their hand.

"Thank you," I say with a slight bow. I wrap an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and turn around to leave but before I can, Poseidon calls out, "Honor guard!"

The Cyclopes all line up making an aisle for me to walk through. When they're all at attention I hear my little brother say,

"All hail, Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus and my big brother!"


End file.
